You're a Loser and I'm Not
by caramelmilktea
Summary: P3P. Minako always had the perfect team for Tartarus. but not tonight. based on Akihiko and Ken's *jealous* dungeon fights when you maxed their lovers SL and bring them both to tartarus. Fill for a Persona meme. Enjoy!


this is a fill attempt for a meme in live journal. Also my first time writing a fanfiction. sorry for grammatical errors. my English is not that good. :/ the story takes place several nights before final exams. Aigis is still recovering from the full moon event. Enjoy!

disclaimer: I NEVER own any of these characters, nor the game. but I will make a great game like this someday.

* * *

**You're a Loser and I'm Not**

**Evening. 1st Floor, Lounge.**

"These people already have plans, so they can't go tonight..." Fuuka explained as she hands the brunette a piece of paper with names written on it.

_Aigis;Yukari Takeba._

Minako frowned. Off all the many nights going to tartarus, why should they be absent on this specific night.

"Is there anything else?" Fuuka's small voice snapped Minako back to reality

"Uh… Oh, yeah… We're going to tartarus tonight…" She said trying to be as cheerful as always, not wanting Fuuka to worry and cancel the night.

"Okay, I'll tell the others. We'll be waiting at Tartarus around midnight. See you there."

"Yeah, see you…" Minako said to Fuuka as she saw her walking towards the command room, where she would summon Juno and tell the others about their leader's decision.

Her smile faded when Fuuka's presence disappeared entirely from her view. She let out a sigh. She was too concentrated on studying for the final exams that she forgot to check Theo's request. Minako sat down on the couch as she scratches her head in frustration._ There are three requests that are due today and half of my main party is absent._ Minako gazed back at the piece of paper Fuuka gave her. She always brought Aigis with her. Since Shinjiro was hospitalized the only member with strong physical attack is Aigis, not to mention her high endurance and supportive buffs that proves to be very useful in defeating boss', something that Junpei is incapable of. Yukari was the main party's healer and attacker at some point. Minako was never the supportive type. She hates to waste her turn by not attacking the enemy. That's why she brought Akihiko as her last member, the de-buffer and critical-hitter for the team.

But today's different. She has to repick her team members carefully on tonight's mission. They have to defeat several glowing red shadows in order to fulfill Theo's request and it is not an easy task. Minako rested her head on one of her hands as she goes deep in thought. _Now, to replace the missing members. Junpei has strong physical attacks, but no buffs… except for marakukaja. Yeah, that'll do for the night._ Minako smiled, satisfied, as she began scratching Aigis' name on the piece of paper and replacing it with Junpei's._ Now someone with healing abilities like Yukari's…_ Minako's face suddenly turned dark._ Ken…_

One reason for making Yukari as the main party's healer is because she has already brought Akihiko in the team who uses zio and it'll be a complete waste to have two zios in one team. The other is because she knew; putting Akihiko and Ken in one party means disaster.

** Midnight, Tartarus. Harabah 202nd Floor.**

"Oh yeah baby, let's kick some major shadow's asses tonight!" Junpei exclaimed as they reach the last floor explored on the previous night.

"Don't get too excited Junpei, we have to be alert at all times. Who knows what these shadows are capable of?" A deep voice replied with a serious face that makes Junpei feel somehow uncomfortable. "Yeah, yeah, I know senpai! I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Akihiko-san is just worried about you, Junpei-san. It means that he cares for you." A little boy appeared from behind Akihiko holding a spear that is almost twice his size.

Junpei sighed. "Rather than worrying about me, why don't you just worry about our leader? She's the only girl in this party after all."

"Well, that's-"

"Don't worry about our leader Junpei-san. I'll be the one to look after her and protect her." Akihiko's sentence was suddenly cut off by ken's sudden statement.

"….no, I'll be the one protecting all of you since I have more experience in combat." Akihiko said reassuringly.  
"Yeah Ken, don't push yourself-"

"Thank you Akihiko-san but I can take care on my own and it'll be more efficient if only one person looks out after our leader. Since you are more experienced in battle than I am, you should go on offensive while I support and protect Minako-san." Ken looked at Akihiko in the eyes with a smile that somehow makes Akihiko twitch.

"Well, I think that's a great idea-"

"You should know that in order to protect someone, you have to be at least stronger than the person you are protecting. I think I am capable of doing both offensive and protecting her on the same time so you guys could focus on the enemy. It'll be a lot more easier to defeat the enemy that way." Akihiko smiled back at Ken, ignoring the fact that a third party wants to be in their conversation.

"Well, if you say so then-"

"But your skills are more suitable for offensive, focusing on the enemy, de-buffing them and then strike them with your zio skills. I on the other hand have plenty useful healing skills so I should be by Minako-san's side to support her." Ken's smile suddenly fades as he stares back into Akihiko's eyes.

"Whoa, wait-"

"…look whose talking. You yourself have a number of zio skills not to mention an instant kill light skill." Akihiko stared back at Ken with an even more intense stare.

"Wait a minute you guys. Minako-chan's-"

"But do you have supportive skills like I do, Akihiko-san?"

"…I have diarahan."

"SHEESH, how did things get so COLD in here? Or is it maybe the fact that our leader is NOWHERE TO BE FOUND?" Junpei said sarcastically, emphasizing the last statement to try snapping the two out of their lala land.

"Minako?" the two boys suddenly looked at Junpei and then turned around to see no one there.

"I tried to warn you but you guys just won't listen to me huh?" Junpei sighed at the sight of his two panicked team members.

"Uh, sorry Junpei, I thought it was necessary to make strategies before combat." Akihiko looked down in shame. Junpei was not surprised. "…but we have to find her, quick!" Akihiko

suddenly looked up at Junpei with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, Junpei-san. Did you see where she was heading?" Ken asked as he points to the maze before them.

"I think she went right..." Junpei wasn't so sure himself.

"Got it." Akihiko and Ken nodded then suddenly rushed to the corner only

to find Minako tip-toeing behind a glowing red shadow, carefully not to draw its attention.

"Minako!" both Ken and Akihiko said in unison. Their voice was rather loud, glad that they found her, and surprised that she already found the shadow they were looking for

"Shit" she cursed under her breath. The shadow noticed the loud voice and quickly turned around to see a brunette girl, tiptoeing not too far from it with three other boys ten meters from her. The shadow goes berserk and attacked Minako. They commence battle mode.

"An assault! Two powerful shadows are attacking Minako-chan! Help her!"

Fuuka's voice echoed through the battle field. Minako didn't have the time to defend herself when one of the shadows hit her. Minako was down but quickly recovers to summon Odin. When she was about to pull the evoker's trigger, the second shadow attacked her. Minako closed her eyes but the pain she was waiting for didn't come. In fact, the shadow was attacking Ken, who appeared beside her.

Ken was holding the shadow's attack with his spear. A sweat fell down his face. "Don't you ever lay a finger on Minako-san!" he said angrily.  
She could also see Junpei with his evoker on his head, summoning Trismegistus to land a deadly attack on both of the shadows.

"Ken…" Minako said before suddenly gets picked up by Akihiko.

"Are you okay Minako? Stay here and watch me. I'll defeat them for you!" he said while laying Minako down beside a wall, far from battle but you can still see the shadows clearly.

"Caesar!" Akihiko yelled as his persona came and use maziodyne on the enemy. One of the enemies was stunned. Akihiko ran to the stunned shadow and did a punch that landed a critical hit on the shadow. Akihiko smiled in satisfaction and turned around to see Minako.

"Did you see that Mina-" He frowns. He could see Minako panting heavily in the distance. But that was not his problem.

"Minako, where does it hurt? Tell me!" Ken was beside her, holding her, caressing her.

"Uh, Senpai, you get one more chance to attack. Maybe you can KO the other-" Junpei said to Akihiko but was again cut off by him ignoring the shadows and running to Minako's side. "Oh boy…" was the only words escaped Junpei's mouth.

"I'm worried about Minako-chan, can someone heal her?" Fuuka's voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay still, I'll heal you!" Ken let go of her and pointed his evoker to his chest.

"Kala-Ne-"

"CAESAR!" Before Ken was able to summon Kala-Nemi, a huge warrior-like persona holding a sword on one hand and the world on the other appeared in front of him. Caesar held the earth up high and it rotates. "Diarahan".  
Minako's wounds heal and then she hurried back to battle.

"I told you I have diarahan." Akihiko said to Ken with a smirk on his face.

Ken was definitely not pleased with it.

He hurried back to minako's side.

It was the enemy's turn. The one Akihiko knock down earlier got up and uses Maragidyne on the party. Of course, none of them is weak against fire, Junpei was rather proud of himself since he blocks fire attacks, but it still landed an amount of injuries to the party.

_Shit. If only we have advantage over them… _Minako cursed the thought. She focuses on the enemy now who is using mind charge. _GREAT. Mind charge. That maragidyne was quite handful but with mind charge.. We're doomed. Gotta think of something quick._ Minako changes her persona to Surt, who drains fire and told Ken to use mediarahan on the party.

Ken, seeing this as an opportunity to show off, gladly took the request and say in a somehow deepened voice, "Don't worry Minako, that is why I am here, to protect you!" a gunshot was heard and his persona, Kala-Nemi uses Mediarahan to the party and disappears.

It was Akihiko's turn. He smiled. This is too easy he thought. After countless battles with Minako, he knew that she'll tell him to use marakunda on the enemy. After all, she'll want to go on offense on the next turn.

"Senpai, use ma-"

"Caesar! Marakunda!" Akihiko said triumphly. He glanced at Minako and gave her the I've-got-your-back look.

"-tarunda.." Minako sighed.

Ken chuckled.

"Wh-what's so funny?" He blushed in anger, knowing that he got the wrong moves and was humiliated in front of the party.

"Oh, nothing. Maybe just the fact that someone as experienced in battle as you can make mistakes, Akihiko-san" A little smirk escapes his mouth.

"Why you little…"

"WHOA DUDES, CHILL, SERIOUSLY." It was Junpei's turn to move but he can't seem to concentrate with the heavy air. But again, they just ignore him and intensely stared at each other.

"…at least I didn't get my moves wrong" Ken continued.

"Heh, but you can't even heal a single person who's injured. Minako was almost unconscious and you didn't do anything until I use diarahan on her." Akihiko tried to smile this time.

"Well, I WAS going to but didn't you cut on my attempt, Akihiko-san?"

"Don't I get a part in this? I was there too you know…" Junpei was hopeless now.

"Don't even try to enter their conversation." Minako tapped Junpei's shoulder as they both watch their two teammates quarrelling.

"You were too slow Ken. Someone could get hurt!"

"…Okay then. I'll stay by Minako-san's side if that's what you want. I could heal her better without you worrying, Akihiko-san."

"…that's not what I meant."

"Shouldn't we stop them Minako-tan? Well, I obviously can't so maybe if you-"

"It'll get worst. Trust me." Minako crossed her arms. Junpei sighs.

"Oh maybe you like the idea of splitting the team, Akihiko-san? You seem bothered if Minako-san is here and I can't do anything to protect her..." Ken was sarcastic now, Akihiko twitched.

"…so maybe I should go with Minako-san, while you explore the dungeon with Junpei-san. Isn't that a good idea?"

"No, you should be the one going with Junpei, Ken. You both need more training in Tartarus. Minako will be more than enough with me."

"Yikes, now that I'm in the topic, I wish I didn't go to Tartarus tonight-"

Minako glared at Junpei.

"-but I have to train to be stronger so maybe this isn't so bad after all?" Junpei said sheepishly.

Minako sighs for what seems to be the twentieth time tonight.

"We have to end this." Minako said, turning around to face the two shadows who's about ready to maragidyne the team.

"Well, last time Minako-san did promise me to train together. Maybe tonight's the best time to do so."

"…No can do Ken. Tonight we have a special mission to carry out. Don't forget that."

Junpei tried to ignore the two and face the shadows before him. He put his evoker into his head but was stopped by Minako.

"Whoa, Minako-tan, are you planning on a suicide?"

"Not quite." There was definitely something wrong with Minako's smile, Junpei thought, but he just shrugged it away.

"But you're the one who said that I have to train, Akihiko-san, that's why I-"

"MARAGIDYNE."

Everything seems to be fading to black. Akihiko was sure he caught Fuuka's voice before this darkness.

** Tartarus, 1st Floor. **

We can see Fuuka summoning Juno with Mitsuru and Koromaru by her side.

"Oh no! Akihiko-senpai and Ken-kun is Unconscious! Can someone use revival bead on them?" she sensed their presence is fading.

"Sorry, I forgot to buy one Fuuka." Minako's reply sound cheerful, to Fuuka's surprise.

"Uh… But…"

"Don't worry Fuuka-chan, we'll be back in a second. Just don't forget to make us some escape route." Junpei's voice was rather… scared? Fuuka was deeply worried. Just what have happened there? The only thing she could hear after that is a lot of Odin's Thunder Reign and the shadow's presence vanished. Fuuka was somehow relieved.

"Welcome back… uh…" Fuuka un-summoned her Juno and looked at the returning team.  
"Since both of them can't fight anymore, I would like Mitrusu-senpai and Koromaru to explore with me and Junpei to the highest floor." Minako smiled, to their surprise.

"Very well then, I'll try to meet your expectations." Mitsuru nodded.

"Arf!" barked Koromaru happily.  
**  
Tartarus, Harabah 202nd Floor.**

"I thought I'll be in hell tonight. Luckily my persona resists fire, so hell won't burn me!" Junpei said. Honestly, he was relieved.

Minako chuckled. "Good thing I picked you on that team, if it was the others, a sacrifice would be needed in order to regain peace."

"Whoa, I'll take note so that I won't piss the leader." Junpei glances back at Mitsuru and Koromaru.

"Hey, are you sure bringing these two along? I mean, Akihiko-senpai is your main party, plus Ken can do healing and-"

"With those two on the team? I'd rather see Mitsuru-Senpai perform Marin Karin on a shadow that's weak against ice rather than losing two members in one hit." She laughed.

From that day on, Minako Promised to herself to never bring Akihiko and Ken in the same party, ever.

* * *

well that's it. pretty short huh?

RnR, critics are very much appreciated. :D dunno if I'm gonna make any other fics, but if you want, you could just tell me, I'll try and make something of your liking. toodle-oo. :)


End file.
